KhunWoo fanfic: Drama Practice
by Sayaka Dini
Summary: 2PM fanfic. Pairing: Nichkhun / Wooyoung. Wooyoung sangat membutuhkan bantuan dengan pengucapan bahasa inggrisnya. rnr please...


**KhunWoo fanfic: Drama Practice**

**Disclamer:** 2PM sepenuhnya milik JYP dan HOTTEST, dan para membernya hanya milik Tuhan. Benar kan?

**Author:** lilmarjiluvsmer

**Translator**: sayaka dini.

**Pairing:** Nichkhun / Wooyoung

**Summary:** Wooyoung membutuhkan bantuan dengan pengucapan bahasa inggrisnya.

* * *

><p>Wooyoung merebahkan tubuhnya di sepanjang sofa di ruang tamu asrama 2PM. Ia melemparkan buku panduan pengucapan bahasa inggris yang telah ia baca satu jam terakkhir itu, di lantai begitu saja di samping sofa, sementara dirinya berbaring, mendesah.<p>

Ini jauh lebih sulit daripada yang ia bayangkan sebelumnya. Siapa yang pernah menduga bahwa satu baris saja akan begitu rumit? Meskipun sebenarnya pengucapan korea memang tidak sebanding dengan beberapa lafal dalam bahasa inggris.

Wooyoung duduk dan menyandarkan sikunya pada lutut, masih berpakaian piyama, menutup matanya dan perlahan memijit pelipisnya. Awalnya dia begitu semangat ketika ia berhasil mengambil peran dalam drama 'Dream High'. Tapi ia mulai mendapatkan tekanan tentang berbicara dalam bahasa inggris, meskipun itu hanya beberapa baris.

Memang, Wooyoung selalu tertarik dalam belajar. Ia bahkan memiliki koleksi kamus kecil korea-ke-inggris di lemarinya. Tapi seharusnya dia juga banyak berlatih. Taecyeon memiliki jadwal yang padat sehingga ia tidak bisa membantu. Setidaknya ketika Jaebeom masih bersama mereka ia bisa bertanya padanya tentang hal-hal seperti aksen dan itu –meski jawaban yang ia terima sulit ia mengerti, tapi masih…..

Namja itu masih hanyut dalam pikirannya ketika dua tangan hangat tiba-tiba turun sendiri, menyentuh pelipisnya yang berkerut dan terasa membeku sejak tadi. Tangan maskulin itu dengan perlahan menyingkirkan jemari Wooyoung dari jalannya dan mengambil alih tempat mereka, memijat kedua sisi wajah Wooyoung dengan lihai. Pemuda dari Busan tersebut sudah bisa mengenali siapa orang itu. Hanya ada satu anggota yang jari-jarinya lembut dan tangkas. Ia lalu menarik napas dan mencoba untuk rileks.

"Perlu bantuan?" terdengar suara berat Nichkhun.

Khun selalu jauh lebih sibuk daripada anggota lainnya (menjadi duta besar Thailand antara lain) tapi kali ini ia selesai lebih awal. Dia diam-diam datang setelah menyelesaikan jadwal terakhirnya. Sebenarnya rencana awal pemuda Thailand itu ingin makan siang bersama-sama dengan member 2PM lainnya. Tapi sepertinya dia harus menunda makan siangnya ketika melihat Wooyoung berdecak gelisah, sendirian dalam asrama mereka yang sepi, yang biasanya ramai dengan member 2PM yang lainnya.

"Hyung. Kau bisa membantuku dengan bahasa inggrisku? Aku ingin pengucapan dalam kalimat ini terdengar sempurna." Wooyoung selalu serius dengan kata **sempurna**. Setiap kali dia melakukan sesuatu, dia selalu memastikan untuk melakukan yang terbaik. Dia tidak akan tenang kalau itu belum berhasil.

"Tentu. Kau tinggal menunjukkan sejauh mana kau mengucapkannya dan aku akan mengoreksinya."

Nichkhun masih berdiri di belakang sofa sambil memijit pelipis Wooyoung, membuat putaran di pelipisnya, lalu menuju ke sisi bawah wajah Woo, meluncur menuruni leher lalu ke bahu dan akhirnya mengangkat tangannya perlahan-lahan dari tubuh Wooyoung. Wajah Wooyoung mendadak terasa dingin tanpa kehangatan tangan namja itu.

Khun kemudian pergi meletakkan tas coklatnya di atas meja, sementara Wooyoung bangkit dari sofa. Namja dari BUsan itu mendaparkan semangatnya yang baru. Wooyoung lalu merogoh ransel yang ia letakkan di samping bawah tv, menarik keluar script. Wooyoung langsung membalik halaman pertama pada scriptnya dan membuka bagiannya yang sudah ia hafal, kemudian menyerahkannya pada namja yang lebih tua setahun darinya.

Khun menerimanya sambil tersenyum lalu duduk di sofa, sementara Wooyoung berjalan mondar-mandir di sekeliling karpet.

Selang beberapa detik kemudian, Wooyoung menghentikan langkahnya untuk berhadapan dengan Khun dan sofa, menyilangkan tangan dan menegakkan postur tubuhnya, mengeluarkan segenap rasa percaya dirinya dan ia berkata dengan cepat ketika Khun mengangkat kepalanya untuk balas menatap Wooyoung.

"Izzitmaiturnalleady?" [is my turn ready?]

Mungkin itu karena kurang tidur, atau mungkin karena cara bicara Wooyoung terlihat sangat serius, namun Khun tidak bisa menghentikan gelak tawa yang keluar dari mulutnya. Dia segera berhenti tapi sepertinya sulit sehingga dia masih tertawa kecil. Wooyoung memalingkan wajahnya yang merona dalam rentang tiga detik, bibirnya cemberut, agak cutely.

"Ya! Apa aku seburuk itu?" katannya datar. Kebanggaan yang ia punya langsung rapuh begitu saja, dan rasanya sedikit retak saat ini. Wooyoung menaruh tangannya di pinggul dan Khun berjuang untuk menjaga agar gelak tawanya tidak bertambah keras. Tapi berpose girly dikombinasikan dengan ekspresi Woo sama sekali tidak membantu Khun untuk tenang.

Wooyoung menatap Khun lebih dalam. Wajah namja Thailand itu meliuk menahan ekspresi geli, tepi mulutnya juga berkedut ke atas, dan sudut matanya bersinar akan kegembiraan. Wooyoung mendesah ringan dan melambaikan tangannya ke arah Khun sambil berkata, "Oke, terserah kau saja," isyaratnya.

Khun langsung membungkuk, bahunya gemetar begitu keras. Tawanya hangat dan murni penuh hiburan. Woo tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk ikut tersenyum kecil. Ia perlahan bermanuverkan tubuhnya menyamping ke sisa kosong di sofa dan duduk di sebelah Khun.

Wooyoung setengah duduk, setengah bersandar pada salah satu bahu sofa. Kekesalannya memudar begitu mendengar suara dering tawa Khun di seluruh asrama. Dia tahu bahwa Khun tidak akan pernah menertawakan dirinya dengan cara kejam, itu bukanlah kepribadiannya.

Wooyoung lalu mengacak-acak rambut Khun, menyebabkan namja itu memiliki gaya rambut sedikit berantakan seperti bangun tidur. Tapi yah tentu saja, meski begitu Khun masih terlihat seperti seorang model, itu kadang-kadang membuat Wooyoung frustasi, bagaimana bisa dia begitu tampan dengan mudah.

Masih sedikit jengkel, Wooyoung memutuskan untuk membalik keadaan Mr. Perfect tersebut.

"Yah! Jangan berpikir kalau aku tidak ingat kemampuanmu yang buruk!" Wooyoung menyeringai. "Setidaknya aku bisa mengucapkan bagian lirikku sendiri dengan fasih. Oh, aku masih ingat rekaman debut kita yang pertama. Apa itu? Kau hanya diberikan satu baris lirik dari JYP hyung. Lalalala~ be my lady–" Wooyoung menghentikan ejekannya ketika melihat ekspresi Khun yang berubah dan tawanya berhenti secara tiba-tiba.

Nichkhun berbalik, duduk menyamping menatap Wooyoung. Membusungkan badannya untuk lebih dekat pada namja chubby itu. Wooyoung menelan ludah melihat Khun yang terlihat seperti anjing dari sebelumnya.

Khun mengambil tangan Wooyoung dan menempelkannya pada dadanya sendiri. "Itu keterlaluan Wooyoungie," rengeknya dengan suara dalam. "Sekarang perasaanku terluka dan itu harus disembuhkan," rengeknya lagi sambil memasang wajah cemberut yang dibuat-buat.

Wooyoung menggeleng putus asa, matanya melirik langit-langit. 'Orang ini, apa benar dia yang lebih tua dalam hubungan ini?' pikirnya.

Mendadak ia menangkap sinyal 'sial' ketika tangan Khun satunya mendarat di atas pahanya. Bergerak sesuai instuisinya, Wooyoung balas mendekat dan memberikan kecupan singkat pada bibir Khun yang cemberut saat itu, Wooyoung segera menarik tubuhnya menjauh sementara Khun menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Merasa lebih baik sekarang? Dasar bayi," sindir Wooyoung.

Mata Nichkhun mengerjap lucu sebelum mimic wajahnya kembali mengeras. Ia kembali mendekat pada Wooyoung dan meletakkan tangan yang satu lagi untuk ikut bertengger di atas paha Wooyoung yang lainnya. "Tidak," tegasnya dengan suara berat yang tertekan. "Aku tidak merasa lebih baik jika kau tidak melanjutkannya."

Wooyoung lagi-lagi menelan ludahnya sambil menahan nafas sejenak. Ia segera menyentuh bahu Khun dan menepuk-nepuknya perlahan. "Aku akan melanjutkannya setelah kau mengajariku dalam pengucapan bahasa Inggris, Khun."

"Bagaimana kalau kita lakukan keduanya sekaligus?" Khun menjawab dengan jahil.

Posisi duduk Nichkhun bergeser untuk lebih dekat lagi, sementara Wooyoung juga beringsut untuk menjauh. Sayangnya bahu sofa di belakang Wooyoung tidak bisa dihindari. Dan Nichkhun mengambil kesempatan itu untuk memegang pinggul Wooyoung.

"K-keduanya?" Wooyoung tergagap. Jarak mereka yang sangat dekat membuat Wooyoung tidak bisa kosentrasi untuk menjawab.

"Oh, Aku akan mengajarkanmu beberapa frase baru bahasa inggris. Aku punya cara special agar kau mengingatnya," gumam Khun dengan senyuman jahil yang lebih terlihat seperti seringai nakal dari pangeran Thailand.

Wooyoung bahkan tidak diberi kesempatan, ketika dadanya ditekan oleh dada Khun. Pandangannya mengabur dan kepalanya terasa melayang karena sentuhan Khun yang begitu, begitu hangat.

End?

* * *

><p>Hai, hai, ini pertama kalinya saya berlalang buana ke fandom ini, juga fict pertama dengan unsur BxB, dan fict pertama yang saya translation sendiri, jadi mohon maaf kalau ada kata-kata yang gak nyambung...<p>

Salam kenal semuanya...^o^

Tujuan saya mengupdate ini, ingin menambahkan fict 2PM yang berbahasa Indonesia... miris ngeliat gak ada Khunwoo indo yang jadi pemeran utamanya... ,

Setelah ini saya akan mencoba untuk membuat fict Khunwoo yang asli buatan saya sendiri... XD  
>amin... moga saja bisa,, (melirik beberapa fict yang terbengkalai)<p>

Ohya, Terima kasih banyak buat author asli,** lilmarjiluvsmer**, yang fictnya mau saya translation ke bahasa Indonesia.

Akhir kata, mohon review-nya ya kawan~~ ;)

**~DINI~**


End file.
